When in operation, a compressor of a HVAC system can generate vibration and sound. For example, in a chiller system, the compressor is one of the main sources of operational sound. The operational sound of the compressor can migrate to other parts of the HVAC system through, for example, refrigerant lines. The operational sound of the compressor can also be emitted radiantly to the environment.